


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

by Leeeeeeeeeeeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Georgenap, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, haha plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/Leeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: sapnap loves goerge.he has for a long time.but when he confessed, he didn't get the response he was hoping for--or rather, he didnt get a response at all//george loves sapnap.he doesnt hide it, to be honest. he's just really bad with feelings.so when sapnap tells him how he feels, george doesnt know how to react.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 65





	a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> “To love someone unconditionally  
> Is one of the strongest feelings in the world,  
> Quite possibly the strongest  
> It can consume you  
> It will consume you  
> But we have to be careful with the people we choose to love  
> And the people we allow to love us  
> Because if they don't  
> It can break you in more ways than you've ever imagined.”  
> -Jessica Benko, “Introduction”

He regretted it the moment he said it.

The three words hung in the air, heavy and dense between them. George didn’t respond. He didn’t say anything or make a move, any indication to anything. He just stared.

Sapnap bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for an answer, a reaction,  _ something _ , until he realized he simply wouldn’t get one.

“Sapnap…” George started to say, but he was already standing up.

“It’s fine. I get it.” Sapnap left, going down the ladder leading from the roof to the staircase leading to the apartments. He trudged towards his and George’s, immediately going to his room. Closing and locking his door behind him, Sapnap fell face-forward onto his bed, his cheeks already wet with tears.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Bitter and angry tears soaked into the blanket. Angry at George for not responding, bitter that his feelings were unreciprocated. Upset over countless things, to the point where Sapnap couldn’t keep track of it all. 

The next few days were awkward, a weird dance around the events of that night. They did anything to avoid talking about it to the point where they barely even talked to one another. Movie nights, where they used to sit close and laugh or cry, turned into sitting on opposite ends of the couch, both of them on their phone with a film playing in the background. They didn’t speak in the mornings, and they ate dinner in their separate rooms. It was an awkward tango, full of pointed glances and winces of pain as they stepped on each other’s feet.

It hurt. It hurt to look at him, it hurt to live with him, to be around him knowing that he poured his soul out only to be met with a wall of silence. Sapnap itched to pull his hair out every night, frustrated and sobbing, wishing things could have gone differently.

He revisited the memory of the first night they met. George was drunk, Sapnap was high, and Dream was just fucking delusional. He shoved the two together, and an unexpected bond formed between them.

What would’ve happened if he hadn’t called George the next day? How would it have gone if they’d simply… never talked thereafter? 

Sapnap would miss out on the most joyful years of his life. He would never have seen George’s smile, teased him about his ridiculous glasses, laughed when he cried over the dumbest things. He’d never tickle him, hear his adorable giggle, bathe in the warmth of his gaze. He would never move in with the best roommate ever, but more importantly, he wouldn’t have fallen.

He wouldn’t have dreamt of George’s face every night. He never would’ve thought about what it would be like to be his. He never would’ve yearned and lusted to know George better, to be able to kiss his dumb face and cuddle him all he wanted.

He never would’ve gotten here. Aching and tired, running on 2 hours of sleep and pure spite. He was numb. Numb from the pain, numb from the hours he spent weeping into his pillow, numb from the anger, numb from it all.

His stomach grumbled, and he decided to fetch something to eat. Maybe that would lift his spirits—as long as George wasn't in the kitchen.

❤︎❤︎

George messed up.

He knew he did.

He knew he did and he hit himself over the head every night for it.

He wanted to say something that night. He wanted to respond, to repeat those three words. He wanted to let Sapnap know that his feelings  _ were _ reciprocated.

But he didn’t know how.

George was never good with romance. He didn’t know how to handle it, how to make it not awkward, and he got easily flustered whenever someone flirted with him. He wasn’t the wisest when it came to being honest and genuine about feelings. He didn’t know how to be raw and open without it feeling… wrong. And terrifying.

So when Sapnap confessed, George was stunned. First, because he never expected Sapnap to like him back. And second, because George simply didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know how to put it into words. Just saying “I love you too” seemed too basic. He didn’t know how to express his feelings in an accurate way. “I love you too” simply didn’t cover it.

He only realized he’d been silent for too long when Sapnap stood up. He would’ve gone after him. He  _ should’ve.  _ But he didn’t. He sat there, and sat there, and sat there, until the reality of his situation set in.

He got back home, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks wet. He bundled himself up in his favorite hoodie, climbed into his blanket, and cried some more.

Needless to say, the next day was awkward. George still didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if it was too late, if he still had a chance, or what. 

They didn’t talk at all. No words were exchanged between them. Not even a simple “Hi”. It sucked, being so far apart, having this sudden wall spring up, separating them. Neither of them knew how to scale it. Especially not George.

He spent his free time—and honestly, most of the time he was supposed to be working, too—trying to figure out how to fix it. What to say. What he could’ve said, what he should’ve said. How he could say it.

The longer he waited, the harder it became, until he simply couldn’t bear it anymore.

He didn’t plan anything. It was all on a whim, a complete impulse move. He went to the kitchen with the intent of getting something from the fridge, but when he saw Sapnap there, staring at him out of the corner of his eye, George new he had to do something.

He bit his lower lip, hesitating, trying to come up with something to say. Sapnap started to leave, but George grabbed his hand before he could. “Wait—Sapnap…” He couldn’t meet the other’s eyes. He just couldn’t. “I…”

What was he going to say?

His gaze drifted to their hands, still intertwined. Then to Sapnap’s lips.

It was a reckless idea. A stupid one. But… it was effective.

Not giving himself time to hesitate, George pulled Sapnap down by the hem of his shirt and kissed him. Passionate and genuine, not just a peck.

Sapnap was stunned at first. Clearly. Once he got over his shock, though, he gave himself a moment to enjoy it before pushing George off.

“What the fuck, George- What the hell was that?” Sapnap half-shouted, breathless and red, his eyebrows knit together.

“I… I didn’t know how to tell you,” George whispered, still not meeting Sapnap’s gaze. “I took so long to answer because I wanted to say the right thing. It’s not that I don’t… It’s not that I don’t love you, Sapnap.” He looked up, and Sapnap’s brown eyes bore into him, searching for a hint of dishonesty. “I love you so much it  _ hurts,”  _ he continued, his voice raw and raspy. “It hurts thinking about you. Every day, I’m overwhelmed by just… how wonderful you are. How much you make me feel. Simply saying ‘I love you, too’ didn’t cover it. You… you’re my everything, Sapnap. I love you so much that sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself. It’s overwhelming and excruciating and so so amazing.” 

Sapnap stared at George, his eyes clouded and his brows furrowed. George bit his lower lip, afraid he’d messed up again, but when Sapnap kissed him, he knew he’d done the right thing.

When they pulled away again, Sapnap just said, “I wish you’d told me.”

“I wanted to! And I tried, really, but you walked away before I could-“

“Listen, you were taking  _ forever, _ okay-“

“I know, I know, but if you-“

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Sapnap mumbled, pulling George in again.

George smiled against Sapnap’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you guys enjoyed :)) u can follow me on instagram @_literallylee_ (shameless self promo lmao) i do art-
> 
> have you drank some water today? eaten something? are you reading this at 3 AM instead of sleeping? please sleep. you have school tomorrow.


End file.
